


Blame the Golden Vapor

by darklumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Pepper Potts, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Truth Serum, sexy times ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklumi/pseuds/darklumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't think getting crop dusted by some truth spewing fairy dust was going to be such a big deal. In fact, it was the perfect opportunity  to get some dirt on the other Avengers and SHIELD. He could make fun of them, black mail them, it would be great! Tony just didn't think that it also applied to him or he would have just locked himself away with his suits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story where the Avengers get doused with a golden vapor that makes them tell the truth. cue angst, humor, and some love people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Truth to Fall From Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill over at livejournal but now its being transferred here for you good people. There is angst and tony!feels because there is always angst on Tony's part. It's part of the package deal with him. So as a heads up there might be some triggers (I put lightly but just in case) about Howard/Tony's relationship as father and son. But then Steve comes saves the day and shows him luuuuuuvvv :)

One must always expect the worst when it came to Reed Richards' experiments going out of control. One might find themselves in an alternate universe battling giant rabid rabbits, finding yourself switching powers with other various superheroes, or in this case getting doused with a sparkling golden vapor, which allowed only the truth to fall from your lips. Or in Tony Stark's own words, "Our verbal filters have gone to shit." This was how the Avengers found themselves stuck in a briefing room in SHIELD headquarters, after a thorough scrubbing, all seated around an elongated table. For once, they were all completely silent as they waited for Coulson, Fury, and Richards to join them. They did not have to wait long before the three men joined them, typical Coulson was calm and collected, Richards looking a little abashed, and Fury's frown firmly in place as always, as they took seats at the head of the table.

"Well, as it seems Dr. Richards has no idea how long this little problem is going to last, as it is an alien substance from another universe. You are all hereby benched until it is no longer an issue." The room erupted in a cacophony of voices only halted by Fury's raised palm. "I can't have any of you spilling confidential intelligence to the public or any enemies. Some of you have clearance to SHIELD information that can be critical if it gets in the wrong hands. Which is why none of you are to leave the Avengers' grounds. The Fantastic Four has graciously provided their aide, as well as Wolverine and Storm, to cover the Avengers' designated territory."

Dr. Richards took over from there. "This vapor, as you well know, only allows you to tell the truth. I haven't had enough time to fully examine all the properties of the gas, but as a rough estimate I believe it won't last anymore than a week tops. If I can harness the gas I may be able to provide an antidote."

Clint groaned, banging his head on the table. "This is a nightmare."

"You can say that again. I had a date with Miss Spain later tonight." Tony mumbled. "God, Pepper's going to kill me. She's still mad about the last time we decided to play with Richards' toys, and we got stuck in that universe where I was a girl."

"Pepper has already been made aware of the situation. She has temporarily taken over Stark Industries." Coulson replied.

"Oh goodie. Then I guess this is like vacation except without the beautiful women." Natasha glared. "I mean you are very beautiful Natty, just you're like one of the guys, you know? I mean I don't see you as a guy because you got a fantastic rack it's just your Avenger and everything." Tony was saved from further humiliation by Steve covering his mouth with his enormous hand.

"Just stop, Tony." Captain America replied. The rest of the Avengers starred at Tony for a few more moments before the silence was interrupted by Thor.

"What is this rack you speak of shield brother?! Does it hold many swords?!" Thor's rambunctious voice filled the room, his eyebrows were furrowed, but he looked sincerely curious. Tony snickered. Thor turned to the only woman in the room. "I would like to see your collection wench!"

Steve frowned. "Thor, remembered what we said, we don't call women wenches."

"Forgive me shield sister!"

"Is there any other side-effects that we should be made aware of?" Bruce was nervously rubbing his hands, already red from wringing them for through out the meeting. "What happens when I Hulk out?"

"There were no signs of any ill effects. Just the truth-telling as Tony kindly decided to illustrate for us." Dr. Richards spoke softly.

"It just means we got to plop you down in front of the TV and put Dora the Explorer on repeat." Clint had finally removed his face from the table to stare at Bruce, who frowned.

"I hate Dora the Explorer."

"Yes but the Hulk loves it." Clint smirked teasingly. "'Swiper, no swiping. Swiper, no swiping. Swiper, no swiping.'" His voice had gone slightly high pitched, trying to imitate the child cartoon.

"Leave him alone, Clint." Steve spoke, staring silently at the archer.

"'Oh man!' I'm just trying to find the humor in the whole situation."

"It's not helpful." Steve continued, "No one makes fun of your habits like how you rub your bow all suggestively whenever Coulson enters the room." Again, silence. Tony burst out laughing while Steve blushed heavily. Natasha smirked, Bruce hid his smile behind his hand, and Coulson's glare zeroed-in on Clint, who sank partially beneath the table.

Fury sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "I think that is all for today." He stood up and turned to Dr. Richards, "Inform me if you discover anything." The man left the room, followed by Dr. Richards who apologized quietly and promised an antidote within the week.

"Well, let's get a move on. I will be escorting you all to the Avengers' premises. Where you will all remain until further notice" Coulson gazed at Tony before he rose, exiting the room, not waiting to see if anyone followed. The Avengers scrambled out of their chairs, some more gracefully than others, and rush to follow the super nanny. They were escorted to the garage and into a SHIELD issued van.

"Why can't we find our own means of transportation?"

"Because Stark, you would take the opportunity to fly off to your date in France-"

"Spain."

"Whatever. And we would never hear from you. So while on my watch everyone will be moving together, so get cozy."

Tony sighed heavily before situating himself next to Steve. Natasha had somehow managed to claim the front seat making Bruce, Clint, and Thor squeeze in the back. "This is soooo dangerous. What if Brucey decides to flip out?"

"Good news is, me and Thor will be the first to go. At least you got a fighting chance." Clint sighed, pressing himself against the window and away from the physicist in between him and Thor.

"And you got more room." Bruce grumbled.

"Are you sure about that? Steve's taking up the whole seat with that gorgeous ass of his." Silence. "Better out than in, I guess." Steve's blushed returned while the other's snickered behind them.

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to get more awkward?" Bruce moaned.When they arrived home, all of them, except Tony who went down to his workshop, went to bed. No one spoke a word as they parted ways.


	2. Touched By Your Words But Not Yours

The following day was different though. It was relaxing, the first time in a long while any of them had had a break, the same could be said for the next few days that came after. It wasn't until the fourth day, however, that being quarantined became a problem. Through out the day they hardly saw each other but that didn't stop tensions from running high or bad habits from becoming noticed. Clint left his clothes and archery gear everywhere, leaving the others to pick up after him. Tony, when he was suffering a creative episode to build, would take appliances apart and leave them that way. Bruce mumbled to himself and Natasha tapped. Steve was nosy and Thor's never ending happiness was getting to be a little too much. So, it wasn't until four days had passed, that proved the Avengers were not meant to be cooped up for long periods of time and not to expect consequences.

Despite Tony having a lot of money which meant a lot of different means of entertainment, the Avengers found themselves completely and utterly bored. Coulson would check on them every few hours, sometimes in person or sometimes by phone. Pepper had had the pantries restocked, Thor was ecstatic when he found the special self designated for every kind of pop-tart imaginable. Natasha hadn't spoken a single word since the whole fiasco started, not a peep. Though, she gave a whole new definition to meaning of body language. Bruce had yet to Hulk out, a fact that put the rest of the Avengers on edge. Though Bruce was content to watch Dora the Explorer, the cartoon was starting to become less helpful and a little bit more irritating. Clint had started to practice archery on various targets, ranging from pigeons (no one knew where the bodies were disposed of), to random artistic statues around the building. Most of Steve's and Thor's time was spent in the gym, lifting weights, sparring, or otherwise blowing steam. However, it seemed it was Tony who was most effected by the change. At first he seemed fine, taking the time to work on new projects down in the workshop, but it became apparent Tony did not like to be stuck in one place for too long.

"Geez Clint do you ever pick up after yourself?!" Bruce yelled after having tripped over various items strung across the living room floor. He bent down and started to collect all the arrows, belts, and shirts, but recoiled after getting a whiff of the sock he was about to add to his pile. "And just so you know your socks stink! Do you ever bathe?"

"Of course I bathe!" Clint shouted back, his face was flush with either embarrassment or anger, Bruce couldn't tell, he just shoved the junk towards the owner.

"Well obviously not enough. This sock made my eyes water!" The scientist's eyes flickered green as he held the offending item up, waving it around. "This could probably knock out the Hulk, it's so potent."

"Why are even sniffing it!?" Clint snatched the sock from the man's hands.

"I didn't. I could smell it if it was in the other room."

"Is that a new power of the Hulk? Super sniffing?"

"Gentlemen, I think that's enough." Neither had noticed Captain America enter the room. Steve was a menacing presence to behold, even if he was in a plain t-shirt, striped pj bottoms, and suffering from bed head. "Clint start picking up after yourself. It's getting ridiculous."

"You don't give Tony a hard time when he leaves the radio in pieces." Clint pouted.

"This is also his building, filled with his stuff. He can do whatever he wants but if you're having a problem with the mess then I'll talk to him later."

"Are you sure that's all you're going to be doing?" Clint wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"Yes, now pick up your stuff." Steve ordered. Clint immediately started picking up the rest of his belongings, arms full he rushed to his room. "Bruce, what's wrong? You've been in a pretty bad mood." Steve observed the man before him, the physicist shoulders were stiff and the skin around his mouth and eyes taunt.

"I'm just tired but don't worry I'll be fine." Bruce attempted a smile but it didn't quite make it to his eyes. "I think it's just because the Hulk is getting antsy."

"If your're sure." Steve laid his hand on the opposite man's shoulder, squeezing. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Natasha and Thor were already seated at the table, munching on their preferred breakfast material, Thor greeted them with a smile. Natasha didn't say anything but hand Steve the newspaper. Steve grabbing a mug, poured himself a steaming cup of coffee, before grabbing eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. He started on breakfast when Clint returned, who took a place next the fellow SHIELD agent, helping himself to some of the pre-sliced fruit available. Tony had finally re-emerged from the workshop, who had been down there for almost forty-eight hours. It was an unusual sight to see him up this early unless he had been up the entire night previous, which was apparent from the state of his appearance. His hair was sticking up in various angles and directions, grease, oil, and a tint of gold dust was smeared along his face and arms, and he looked almost dead on his feet. Steve silently offered him a cup of coffee.

"God, you're a saint." Tony murmured, his fingers grazed the tips of Steve, electricity ran through the mechanic's arm, causing shivers to trail down his back. Tony's eyes locked with Steve's grey-blues for a few moments before he shuffled past to seat himself at the table.

"Iron Warrior we have missed your presence!" Thor gushed, "Here have sustenance! You must be starved." The god handed various flavors of pop-tarts to Tony, who took one of them quietly.

Tony produced a soft, "Thanks buddy." Leaning one elbow on the table, he managed to take a small nibble of one, chewing slowly before stopping mid bite. The man appeared to be nodding off where he sat, pop-tart halfway to his mouth.

"Is he sleeping?" Bruce asked peering closely at the other man.

"No..." Tony mumbled. "Just resting my eyes."

"Che. What have you been doing down there? Have you even been eating or sleeping?" Clint demanded.

"Clint I didn't know you cared." Tony teased.

"Of course I care! We can't just have you die on us from exhaustion. How do you think we will be able to explain that to Fury?" Everyone stared at Clint, who took a few minutes to register what he said before he looked away and grumbled, "Stupid vapor." For the most part, they would make little offhanded comments that were amusing to all who heard them, but it still surprised many of the Avengers when one of them said something nice, especially since now, all of them knew it was the truth. Tony, particularly, found the "niceness" of his teammates a little unnerving. He was use to paying, bargaining, and/or giving something in return for friendship. Jarvis, was a computer, so he didn't count. Pepper, who was a good friend was first and foremost his assistant and had his name on her paycheck. Rhodey, though they grew up together, they were never really friends until Tony was old enough to manage and sell weapons to the army. Even then, their friendship was based off army contracts and business. Tony could say that he Avengers were the first people he didn't pay to have their company.

So, Tony for a moment, looked actually touched by Clint's words. "Just so you know, I was doing my own research on the golden gas." Tony said. "I was looking for any possible cure, but I haven't found any. I doubt Richards is doing any better."

"So we are going to have to wait for the end week." Steve joined them at the table, setting a plate of bacon and eggs, in front of himself and Tony, who dug in wholeheartedly. Steve watched the other man fondly, however, when he noticed Natasha staring at him meaningfully, he was finally able to look away.

"Yep. So we better make the best of it."

"Odd to see you looking on the bright side, Stark." Coulson replied, walking into the room. He grabbed a cup of coffee and settled in a chair near Clint.

"Son of Coul! How nice of you to join us this fine day!"

Coulson nodded to the god before continuing. "Not to be the bringer of bad news but there's a bit of a situation. It appears Dr. Richards has been accidentally removed from this universe. So you have no choice but to wait it out."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bruce asked. "Figures this would happen. It's like gods are against us and want us to spill our inner most secrets."

"I don't know about that, maybe Loki." Thor chuckled. "But I have no secrets! I share everything with my fellow brethren!"

"A little too much, in my opinion." Bruce didn't need to mention the fact Thor had a habit of exposing himself every Thursday. At first, they had all believed the god had just forgotten to dress himself, but soon they realized that wasn't the case.

"What is wrong with sharing with my friends? Jane loves Thor's Day."

"Nothing's wrong, big guy, just some of us can't appreciate a naked god every week." Tony quipped. "I, on the other hand, appreciate it very much. So, Coulson, why make the trip all the way here for that little tidbit?"

Coulson didn't say anything but his eyes did flicker to Clint briefly, who was busy shoveling eggs into his mouth. The SHIELD agent cleared his throat. "Well, if we are all done here, I have some business to attend too. Just thought I would check up on you before work. Steve can I have a word?" Coulson stood and pushed his chair in. "Clint, would you join me later this evening, around six?" Coulson walked out of the room followed by the super soldier. Clint was clearly happy, a grin stretching across his face, as he swallowed the last of his breakfast.

"You're sooooo obvious Clint, it's sad." Tony smirked, pushing away his empty plate. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, towards the archer.

"Like you're any better." The comment would have sounded completely innocent and maybe even a little bit funny, if it wasn't the slightest hint of resentment lacing the words. Normally, Bruce was a calm individual, one who never had anything antagonistic to say, but today he couldn't help it. Day after day he saw how Tony and Steve looked at each other, touched each other, and yet they never took their relationship even the slightest bit further. Bruce didn't have a clue why not. It was obvious they both they felt something for each other and yet they continued to dance around one another and frankly Bruce was fed up with it. The two men feelings usually didn't bug him but the sexual tension was becoming a little too much now that they were all stuck inside the Avengers building.

Now, Tony could have played it off as a joke, but the sinister words had hit a particular chord in him, the one that always made him want to lash out when he was being instigated. "What did you say Brucey? I couldn't hear you because all you do is mumble."

Bruce's eyes flashed green. "Hmmm well, maybe if you if you weren't so in love with your own voice you would hear what other people had to say."

"What are you going to do about it Dr. Jekyll? Gag me?" Tony smirked. He knew he was just adding gas to a fire by provoking Bruce, the chance of him hulking out far greater than normal. At that moment Tony could have cared less. 

"I have a better idea." Bruce drummed his fingers in the middle of his chest, exactly where Tony's arc reactor rested. Tony's smirked dropped from his face and had instantly gone pale. Bruce took little satisfaction in his victory, however, when he saw the deep fear lurking behind Tony's eyes. His anger was completely gone and all he wanted to do was to apologize but he somehow couldn't find the words. Bruce expected the worst when Tony was able to recollect himself but Tony grinned instead.

"Touche Brucey." Tony picked up his plate and placed in the sink before exiting the room.

"I expected better of you, Banner." The first words Natasha had uttered and they did nothing but add to the guilt that was building inside him. The raw pain of Tony Stark had been visible for just a few precious seconds and yet they revealed more of the man than any newspaper had. Tony was apparently not the confident joker everyone believed him to be.

"I don't know what came over me. I really didn't mean any of that." Guilt was eating away at Bruce's face, biting his lip, he started to wring his hands. The scientist stared at the red head, her face was completely neutral but her body was wound tight; her arms were crossed, fingers biting into the skin of her upper arms, as if she was trying to hold herself back from attacking.

Thor pushed away his box of pop-tarts, his appetite suddenly gone. "You should apologize my friend." 

"This is not how I imagined my morning starting." Clint muttered rubbing his face with his hands. "Tony looked really freaked out. It was nice knowing ya Bruce, you're dead meat when Steve finds out."


	3. Surrender in Your Arms

The kitchen was dead silent when Steve returned from his brief conversation with Coulson, from there, Steve immediately knew something was wrong. He could have ignored the absence of Tony if it wasn't for the fact that everyone refused to look at him or glance at the space that was once filled with the obnoxious billionaire. Natasha stared straight ahead, Clint found his food to be entertaining, and Thor appeared to be reading the back of a box of pop-tarts, even though Steve was pretty sure Thor had no idea what glucose, allergens, and nutrition facts even meant. Bruce was by far the worse. The scientist looked like a scolded puppy, head ducked between hunched shoulders, wringing his hands nervously, and peaking up through his scraggly hair every so often, before shifting his eyes downward. Bruce looked like he was trying to look for an escape route, however, the only way out was past the hulking body of Captain America. It was apparent something had happened while he was away, something that involved Tony and the guilty looking Bruce. At that point something bubbled inside Steve, it was a need to protect, defend, something completely animalistic. It was a feeling that only made itself known when Tony was hurt and now Bruce was going to be the unfortunate victim of his anger.

"What happened?" Steve had meant to sound calm and collected but what came out was completely different. His voice was deeper, sounding rough even to his own ears, and it sent a chill down the spines of the gathered Avengers. Bruce seemed to shrink into himself further, refusing to look up at all. "Well?"

Bruce mumbled something faint and indistinct but with Steve's superior hearing, the super soldier caught every word of Bruce's inaudible whisper. Steve couldn't help but snarl, "What?"

Natasha turned to Steve, starring straight into his eyes. "You need to calm down. You're the leader, act like one. You need to realize, though what Bruce said was cruel, he didn't mean it. I did expect better of him but I guess we all can't be perfect." Steve's eyes widened, for a moment shocked Natasha had even spoken, before recollecting himself. She was right of course, he was the leader, and an example needed to be made. Taking a deep breath, the anger burning inside subsided, just a touch, before Steve apologized.

"I didn't mean it. I really didn't." Bruce uttered quietly, looking up, he gazed into Captain America's eyes, there was still a tint of green to the scientist's eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

Steve sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "I do." At this point the Avengers turned their full attention to the Captain, anxious to hear what news would have to do with Bruce's strange behavior. "The vapor might be affecting the Hulk more than we thought," Steve began. "According to Coulson, SHIELD agents found some paper work at Dr. Richards' place. Lab reports with the Hulk's blood and the gas were positive."

"Why didn't Coulson tell all of us?" Clint wondered.

"Because he didn't want to alarm us, I guess he felt it wasn't a problem yet. He only informed me so I could keep an eye for it and seeing as the Hulk has been causing trouble, I feel that it would be best if we have regular intervals where the Hulk can come out. I feel that it might be the best course of action, Bruce."

"What?! Why?!" Bruce didn't look afraid and afflicted anymore but more indignant. He had stopped rubbing his hands raw and now had them clenched in his lap, he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin, his knuckles bled of color. Bruce, who was ordinarily a patient, if not feeble man, could be just as passionate as he was kind but it all changed with his encounter with gamma radiation all so many years ago. The Hulk was everything Bruce wasn't, sadly that meant also meant violent and uncontrollable, and was the epitome of everything Bruce despised, the Hulk was a monster. It had taken many months of meditation before Bruce had come to terms with having alter ego such as the Hulk and many more before he had come to an understanding with the creature, it wasn't much but it was a start. One of the ways he was able to cope with having the beast within was joining the Avengers. The Avengers allowed him to feel his need to help others while presented an outlet for the Hulk, but apparently that wasn't enough anymore.

"The vapor doesn't just affect you, it's affecting the Hulk as well. This is probably why you have been hostile, the Hulk wants out." Steve for a moment looked unsure, "He...probably has something he would like to say."

"What could he possible have to say?" Bruce questioned frantically. "He's the jolly green giant without the jolly. He's just likes to destroy things."

"Well maybe it's because you haven't let him have the opportunity to do otherwise." Natasha suggested. "Every time you've hulked its been under circumstances that were not pleasant. Maybe this time will be different."

"I don't know about that man, you saw what the Hulk suggested with Tony." Clint muttered. Bruce froze as Steve's eyes narrowed, training his glare on him. "Maybe Bruce is right and letting the Hulk out is a bad idea."

Thor, who was otherwise silent through the conversation, decided to finally speak. His voice was soft, thoughtful, completely lost in his memories. "When my brother and I were just children, my brother acted very much the same way. Loki was small and easily defeated when we were training, and it was always said I would be a great warrior but no one said the same for him. He would act out and destroy things because it was the only way he got attention. It all changed when he finally learned to do magic."

"So you're saying the Hulk is like neglected kid?" Clint face was scrunched up with a skeptical frown.

"A child can say some very hurtful things to their parent or to anyone when they are upset. Things they wouldn't say otherwise if they didn't feel angry or sad or threatened." Natasha murmured. "Maybe the Hulk is a child and he doesn't know any better?"

"Well that explains the Dora the Explorer..." Clint muttered.

"Then it's decided, we'll have Bruce hulk out in the gym. Tony had it reinforced for a reason." Steve motioned to Thor to grab Bruce, who squawked as he was suddenly and unceremoniously tossed over Thor's shoulder. Any further argument Bruce had was then completely and utterly ignored. Clint found the sight so hilarious he started cackling and even trailed after the two men to the gym.

"I think Clint and Thor can handle Bruce and the Hulk. I think Tony needs you more." Natasha spoke softly. She silently left the room, leaving Steve alone in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and preceded to follow her advice, trotting down the stairs to Tony's workshop. During the trek, Steve's thoughts were filled with possible things he could to say so they could talk about what happened between Tony and Bruce. He knew it would be difficult because with Tony conversations usually steered clear of Tony's childhood, Afghanistan, or anything considered emotionally abundant situations. One of the reasons they were always tip toeing around their feelings for one another. Steve knew if he had it his way, they would already be staring into each others eyes like love-struck teenagers, holding hands, and fonduing. Not to say, it was all Tony's fault that they weren't in a relationship because that would be a lie. Steve had a part too, for one being a bisexual man in the forties was a big no-no, he had to get use to the fact, although it was still considered taboo, being in a same-sex relationship was more accepted now a days. Another reason was he was just so damn shy. He would stutter and blush when a pretty dame would try to talk to him and when it came to talking to Tony it was like doing loop-de-loops over and over. It was a rush, irritating as it was exhilarating, butterflies would flutter, blush would tinge his cheeks and ears, and the need to hold the other man close were constant quirks that made appearances, when he was near Tony.

Steve didn't know why, but during the past couple of days, the need to change the status between them was becoming more and more mandatory to him. Before he would let Tony slip through his fingers knowing there was another day to chase after the other, knowing it was all a game. Before he could handle the way Tony stared at him from afar, the brief touches between them, but now he wanted more. Perhaps it was the golden vapor igniting his true feelings, wants, and desires. And maybe it was the golden vapor that opening up Tony's true thoughts, doubts, and fears. Either way, Steve was blaming the golden vapor.

Steve could hear crashing and banging protruding from the other side of the door, entering his pass code he continued to slipped into the other man's domain. Tony was elbows deep in wires of many different colors, grease and oil smeared along his arms. His shoulders were slouching, his head cradled within the slope of his shoulders. The shop was a mess, tools, parts, and papers decorating the floor.

"Come over here and help me." Tony briefly glanced over his shoulder to see who had entered the room. "Ah, I thought you were Pep'. She was suppose to come over today. Something about papers and documents..." He trailed off, mumbling quietly to himself.

Steve strolled over, standing close behind the other man. "What do you need me to do?" Steve craned his neck forward over the Tony's shoulder, he could smell the traces of cologne left upon his skin. Something spicy but incredibly sweet at the same time, it made Steve want to lick the smaller man's neck.

"Grab those pliers and cut the green wire right there." Tony barely noticed Steve's presence or the fact he leaned back into the other man's solid form.

Steve complied, cutting the wire. Tony twisted the wires up and tucked them back into the armor's component. "I know what happened between you and Bruce." Steve spoke quietly and evenly, hoping Tony's instinct to run wouldn't act up. However, his calm voice did little and Tony tensed up anyway, the muscles in his shoulders bunched and his back was ramrod straight. "You know he didn't mean it right? That it was the Hulk?"

Tony shrugged and continued to fiddle with some bolts and screws. "It's kinda hard to believe when we've been doused with a cloud of truth blabbing sparkles. Bruce--Hulk it doesn't matter who said it; it was said and it's the truth." 

"People can say and believe things in the heat of the moment. Tensions are running high around here but it doesn't mean what was insinuated earlier has always been a hidden desire for Bruce or the Hulk." Steve said. "Bruce said he didn't mean it and I believe him. He has never wanted to hurt anyone...the Hulk on the other hand is another story but it's been because he has had no other choice."

Though Bruce hadn't meant what he said it still didn't stop old wounds from resurfacing. It brought up old nightmares when Obidiah had taken the arc reactor out. He thought of how he had been left gasping for breath and sweat blinding his vision as he barely managed to stubble downstairs and crawl to the other side of the workshop. He thought of how his fingertips had scantily scrapped across the glass case that contained the spare reactor Pepper had left him. He thought of how he had almost died and how empty his life had been before Steve.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Who knows?" Tony smirked over his shoulder, then turned back to the suit in front of him. Steve was able to get a glimpse of Tony's eyes, blown wide from the faint light but Steve was able to see there was an underlining of fear, swirling among the brown and black.

Steve sighed, shaking his head. He tentatively placed his hands on top of Tony's shoulders, massaging the tenseness from them. "You can't keep avoiding your problems."

"Yes I can." Tony pouted, causing Steve to smile fondly and shake his head exasperated. Tony was a stubborn individual, a quality that Steve found both endearing and agitating at the same time. However, now Steve could feel the anger and frustration from earlier slowly start to reform. He hadn't been there when Tony needed him and now Tony wouldn't let him be there, to be someone Tony could lean and rely on.

"You can't keep running away. It doesn't solve anything."

"Are we even talking about what happened with Bruce anymore? Because I didn't run out of the room I walked away from someone who just threatened my life. I would say I handled that pretty well. I'm lucky I got away with my life!"

"You know what I mean Tony." Steve firmly turned the other man, locking eyes with him. "You don't talk about how you feel, you avoid feelings all together in fact! Especially the ones that revolve around me."

"What feelings?"

"Don't play these games now Tony! I'm being serious. I sure as hell know how you feel about me but everything else you keep locked up. You can't keep these feeling to yourself. It isn't healthy."

"Since when have I ever been healthy?" Tony quipped. "My diet consists of coffee, veggie smoothies, and the occasional meal. Hell, I stay up all hours of the night, building, instead of trying to get sleep. Let's not forget my alcoholic tendencies."

Steve growled deep in his chest, Tony shivered at the sound. Tony always thought Steve had a sexy voice, it could be soothing and gentle like chocolate and silk sheets, and yet completely territorial and dangerously enticing like handcuffs and hot wax. "We all know the only reason you don't sleep and drink is because you have nightmares and it's alright. We all have them, Clint, Natasha, me. We can cope because we talk about it not run and hide like a scared child."

"Oh so you're a big man for talking about your feelings! You want to know why I don't talk about how I feel? Because I've had to do things on my own alright? I'm use to it that way. I never had anyone to talk to who gave a damn about me and how I feel!" Tony spun around, angrily tossing tools about. Dropping a screwdriver, Tony stopped, grasping the edge of the table tightly hoping it would help to stop his fingers from shaking.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You have the Avengers. You have me." Steve anger dissipated and his voice dropped to a almost silent drone. He silently pressed himself back up against the other man. "Stop running away." Steve murmured into the skin of Tony's neck, breathing in the scent of musk, metal, and the leftovers of ridiculously expensive cologne. His arms locked around Tony, trapping the smaller man's lithe form to his own strong build.

"I can't." Tony swallowed around a suspicious tightness. He sounded so desperate and broken and weak. His voice dropped almost to a whisper as he went on, "I don't know how."

"I'll teach you." Steve went silent as he grazed his lips along the column of Tony's neck, nuzzling the skin underneath the hinge of Tony's jaw. Tony gasped, shivering and moaning quietly, as Steve concentrated his mouth on a section of skin that was particularly sensitive. The super soldier squeezed the body in his arms, hoping to comfort the other man, and keep him close and safe. A moment passed before he slowly turned Tony back around in his arms, wanting to see the other man's face. Gazing at the other man intently, the fear that was once in the Tony's eyes had faded slightly, it was still there but slowly becoming entangled with something akin to arousal. Steve brushed his fingers upon Tony's cheeks and angled his face up, closing his eyes, finally leaned in and kissed Tony. Their first kiss was soft and gentle, the lightest of touches between their lips, before finally sealing them together, each of them lingering in the moment. From there, it only took one touch to ignite something in each of them, a burning fire in their bellies spreading throughout their bodies, the kiss soon became frenzied, hard and deliciously wet. Opening his mouth, Tony found tiny, desperate, noises were escaping from his throat, and Steve swallowed them all. Breaking away, Steve turned his attention back to Tony's neck, seeking that sensitive spot he found earlier and taking full advantage of it and leaving Tony clutching Steve's shoulders. The lithe man suddenly went limp and surrendered into Captain America's arms, grasping the back of the other man's head, lacing his fingers into his blonde hair and holding the mouth at his neck. He whimpered when Steve nipped lightly at his skin.

Separating by a force of will on Steve's part, hefted Tony up onto his work table. Diving for the buttons of Tony's shirt, he had barely undone three before he ripped the shirt apart, buttons flew across the room, but Steve didn't pay them any mind, entirely focused on the skin that was now bare. Steve's mouth watered, despite the network of scars and the foreign metal object embedded in Tony's chest, the man in front of him was a breathtaking sight. The arc reactor's glow highlighted the dips and curves of Tony's body, entrancing Steve, who at this point finally found a beautifully bronze nipple, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's body, and suckled noisily.

When Steve teared his mouth away, he left Tony panting and shuddering in his arms. He rested his forehead upon Tony's shoulder and whispered nine, very simple words. "I want to be with you. Just trust me." Steve could feel Tony's body tense up but wasn't prepared to be suddenly pushed from the cradle of Tony's legs.

"Get out." Tony hissed, through clenched teeth and kiss-swollen lips, grasping his shirt he held it closed to cover up what little modesty he had left. "Just get out."

"Is it so hard for you to understand that maybe people might want to be with you?!" Frustrated Steve made to grasp Tony's arms, hands, anything but the iron warrior avoided his touch.

"Yes, now get out!" Heeding his words Steve soundlessly and slowly left the room, hoping the other might stop and call him back. His hopes crumbled when there was only silence to greet him, with a final glance over his shoulder, the door slide shut and just like that they were back at square one.


	4. Trying, It's A Start

A tense silence hung over the impressive figure of Steve Rogers well into the evening. The summer breeze was a soft touch upon Steve's sweaty forehead. For half the day he had managed to avoid the rest of the Avengers, taking refuge on top of the Avengers' building. He had only managed to snatch a pencil and his art folder, without be sighted by any of the others, before making his way to rest on the west side of the structure. The sound of New York traffic was comforting and but did little of distracting Steve from his thoughts of Tony and what had happened earlier. He would have preferred to have gone and hit the old punching bag in the gym, but seeing as it was otherwise occupied by Thor, Clint, and Bruce/Hulk there would be no other way around the questions and worries that would arise as the sight of him tearing into the weathered leather and sand. He knew he was pulling a Tony, not talking about what was bothering him, but frankly Steve wasn't up for answering what inquiries the others might have. Steve just needed to collect his thoughts and then he would seek the others out, they could help strategize, and execute the plan that would get Tony back into his arms so he could kiss the smaller man silly. So he took what little contentment he could, boiling from the sun's rays which were beating upon his back as he sketched in his art binder, his only comfort for the moment, his hand making sure strokes and shading messily at his latest bit of work.

What had happened had not gone quite as well as Steve might have hoped, but Tony had a way of making Steve lose reason and just react in ways he didn't think he would. Tony made Steve feel. All rational thought could be out the window when ever the other smiled Steve's way or whenever the Tony was upset, Steve's heart broke. The raw pain that Tony had revealed, the anguish, stabbed razor sharp into Steve's chest. The thought that Tony believed no one cared, the thought Tony felt he didn't have anyone to rely on, was enough to make Steve sick. The desperate look in Tony eyes forever engraved in Steve's mind, the power in his body when he had pushed Steve away. It hurt beyond comprehension and the only thing Steve could think was that this is how Tony must have felt whenever someone hurt him. Completely helpless and alone.

"That's a very nice picture of him. You capture him wonderfully." Steve jerked away, turning his body one fist raised to attack, before his eyes rested on the voluptuous form of Natasha, who rested near his shoulder.

"Geez, give a man a heart attack why don't you?" Steve turned away, trying to calm his racing heart. Something that resembled a giggle could have possibly escaped Natasha's lips, but Steve didn't dare make a mention of it. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I couldn't help but admire your work." Natasha said.

Steve's big blue eyes zipped to the paper held on his lap, the picture was a very detailed capture of Tony's smile, something to be treasured for it's rarity and openness. "Thank you. I hadn't realized I had drawn him, my hand just started moving on it's own."

Natasha hmmed, leaning back on the side railing, her legs began to kick back and forth, her feet barely touched the ground as they swung, the task was insanely feminine and quite odd to see a trained killer do, especially one such as the Black Widow.

"So why are you hiding up here and not have dirty raunchy sex in Tony's shop?"

Steve blushed heavily, he could feel the heat trail down his neck and spread across his chest. "Excuse me?!" He squeaked.

"You heard me. I want to know why you guys aren't making love on top of Tony's welding table." Natasha stopped what she was doing to stare intently into his eyes. It was a bit unnerving, seeing as the woman was very skilled at reading people, Steve wouldn't be surprised if she in fact already knew what had happened downstairs.

"Well...long story short we aren't going to be having dirty raun-raunchy s-sex anytime soon." Steve looked at the woman who stared back calmly, waiting for the rest. "I told him he was a coward for not talking about how he feels. I antagonized him, pushed until he pushed back, and when I almost had him I just said the wrong thing I guess."

"What you need to understand, Rogers, is that Tony has severe trust issues." Steve mumbled a "No duh," but Natasha carried on like she hadn't heard him. "It's one of the reasons I didn't think Tony was suitable for the Avengers initiative. I can't risk the team when I'm not confident in a man who's too busy wondering if his teammates are going to watch his back, that he can't even watch ours." Natasha said. "I'll be the first to admit I was wrong. He's a very resilient and trustworthy man." Listening intently to the woman by his side, the smooth alto-like voice was like honey escaping beautifully shaped bow lips, Steve was entirely captured by her words. "I thought he was only capable of good things while he was Iron Man but I was too blind to see what he was capable of as Tony Stark. They are one and the same. It just took me a while to get past the unstable, eccentric, playboy side of him. I'm sure you already see the possibilities of Tony, way before anyone else has, the others are starting to notice too, slowly but they will get there. Then one day Tony will realize that we do in fact care about him."

"I don't understand how he thinks we wouldn't care about him now." Steve brow furrowed, clenching his hands into fists and pressing them into the meat of his thighs. "We are under the influence of the vapor, he should trust me when I say I want to be with him. I'm telling the truth!"

"Tony has constantly had the disappointment of his father, the neglect of his mother, and hatred of many people on his shoulders for a very long time. Someone, who Tony thought of as a father figure, has even tried to kill him by pulling out the arc reactor." She paused to let Steve take that bit of information in. Natasha could see the chords in his neck bulge and eyes narrow. "There's no doubt the press have also helped feed the public and fueled his self-hate. Tony has been treated like a joke or a burden most of his life, the sparkly dust isn't going to change his point of view so easily. He's probably in shock, hearing something and knowing it's the truth. He just doesn't know how to handle it except by pushing you away."

"Well what am I suppose to do then? I can't just sit here and do nothing." Steve gazed at the exceptionally detailed illustration of Tony. His fingers grazed across the penciled cheeks, gently smearing the fine graphite.

"Just be by his side till he realizes what an idiot he has been." Natasha suggested. "Sometimes you just have to wait for the best opportunities to come around before you can do anything."

"How do you know so much Natasha?" Steve inquired.

"I had to work undercover as an assistant for Tony, you tend to notice things when you keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. I also happen to be in a relationship with Pepper, who do you think she comes to when she needs to rant about that guy." Natasha smirked. "Plus I have high level clearance in SHIELD. It would make your head spin if you knew half the stuff I do."

"I have no doubt." Steve chuckled. "Where is your better half anyway? Tony said she was suppose to come over."

"Pepper's downstairs, no doubt slapping some sense into Tony. I came up here as soon as noticed the lack of grunts and groans coming from the shop." Natasha smiled, a small upturn of the corner of her lips but Steve couldn't help but return it. "Time is your friend Steve. Just be patient."

 

Tony was too busy looking at the newest design of an Iron Man suit to notice the shop door had opened, revealing a beautiful woman by the name of Pepper Potts. Pepper was a dedicated and intelligent woman, she had a nice collection of shoes like most women, had a weakness for cherry pie, and also had a surprising strong right hook. She was normally patient, meticulous, and kept her composure under the most hectic circumstances because after years of working for Tony Stark, who wouldn't? However, after several years of practice under belt, it wasn't safe to say Tony didn't know how to push her buttons, because he did and did it quite often.

So when Pepper entered the room she did so with purpose and dignity, striding across the room to stand beside her boss, her heels clicking against the ground and making her hips sway. Pepper had a billion dollar company to run, however, there was only so much she could do before there was the need for the actual CEO to approve anything. The papers she needed Tony to sign were important and knowing Tony, who disliked paperwork, she might be there a while.

Pepper didn't waste anytime trying to get his attention, she merely poked the back of his neck, a surprisingly sensitive spot she had discovered once upon a time. The man, who had been slouching in his computer chair, entirely enraptured by the 3D image of the latest project, flinched and jerked. Tony gasped and his shoulders flew up on either side of his head as if to protect the pale column, he turned the chair around so fast he nearly flew off, only calming when he spotted Pepper waiting patiently.

"Hey Pep' where were you earlier? I needed some assistance and since that's your job-"

"I was busy running your company and can't be at two places at once-"

"Richards can."

"Well I'm not Dr. Richards. Now, I got some papers for you to sign." Pepper ignored his groan, instead she pulled out several papers, all in need of a signature, and laid them on top of a nearby desk, setting a pen on top. "Come on, chop, chop. The faster we get this over with the faster you can go back to your little toys." She glanced over, brushing her hair from her face, when the other made no move to stand, that last suggestion usually worked whenever she needed him to sign contracts.

"Pep' can I ask you something?" Pepper rotated her body to face her boss directly, he was still slouched in his chair, fiddling nervously with his fingers, smearing the oil stains further along his skin, soon his hands were just a black mess.

"Of course you can."

"You know me better than anyone, maybe even myself, and I think I might have hurt Cap's feelings earlier and-"

"Whoa, whoa start from the beginning." Pepper raised her hands to halt any further mumbling from the man, guilt and shame was already eating away at his face. This couldn't be good.

"I don't know where to start! He came down here, started lecturing me, and you know how I hate when people lecture me, reminds me of my dad and how he was always found reasons to be disappointed with me. Then, we started making out and it was pretty hot, like super hot, we could have had sex on that table right there, but I got scared and told him to leave. Now, I don't know what to do because I love him but I think he hates me now. Pep' help--"

"Stop. You do realize what you just said right?"

"Which part?"

"You love him part."

"I do?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm just repeating what you said."

"Oh." Pepper couldn't help but feel sorry for Tony. He looked utterly lost and unsure of everything, which he most likely was. His heart and mind must be battling for reason, at war with one another, unable to make sense of anything he was feeling or thinking. It was sad to see a grown man incapable of handling simple feelings such as love and possible happiness, feelings that were universal and should be shared by everyone.

"But let's get one thing straight right now, you love Steve and Steve certainly doesn't hate you. He's completely in love with you."

"Well, he never exactly said--"

"Quiet. Don't you dare interrupt me. Understood?" Tony nodded wide eyed. She took a deep breath, her voice taking a soothing tone as she continued. "Tony, look at me." She crouched down in front him, grasping his hands ignoring the black stains smudging her porcelain skin, and holding eye contact hoping for him to see the truth swimming in them. "I know you don't think we are friends, even though that's all I considered us, but you need to realize you can't push people away because you're afraid of being hurt. Everyone gets hurt, that's the fact of life, and I know you were hurt so deeply by so many people but understand that not all people are like that. Not everyone is trying to hurt you and they certainly don't like to be pushed away."

"I can't help it...it just happens." Tony voiced lowly, his big brown eyes were wide and his brows were furrowed in between, and Pepper had an indescribably feeling deep in her gut, it made her want to cuddle him close.

"I know but how do you think Steve is feeling right now, thinking that his feelings don't matter?"

"They do though! I just...i don't know."

"It's a big leap throwing out how you feel about someone but it's also a more considerable jump to return those feelings and trust that person with your heart. Now am I right or am I right?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "You're right."

Pepper smiled at the man fondly. "The greatest treasure you can give anyone, Tony, is your love and friendship, that's all we ask for. I know this is hard to take in and you might not believe half the stuff I just told you but shouldn't you trust me? I've worked for you for several years and I haven't once made you question my integrity have I?"

"No."

"Then trust me and trust Steve and Rhodey and the rest of the Avengers. We'll be your new family and we will protect you, just like we know you will have our backs."

"I'll try." Tony whispered. "I'll try harder."

"That's the spirit." She patted him on the cheek lightly before standing straight. "Now come over here and sign these papers." She smiled lightly at his exasperated moan.

"Yes mumsy." Tony grumbled. "Wait, does that mean that Natty is my new daddy?"


	5. Soft and Gentle Exploration

Five thirty was rolling around, the usual time the Avengers had dinner, when they weren't busy saving the world or attending rallies and charity events. They would file in and sit themselves in their spots around the table and whoever was the assigned cook of the evening (this time was Natasha), would either bring in a meal to feed an army or an outrageous amount of take out. It was the way it had to be done when you had to feed a god, a super soldier with a fast metabolism, one who hardly ate and survived on coffee alone, a man who had the appetite of two and another who just plain ate like a pig. Tonight was different though, instead of gathering for dinner they had all assembled in the living room, waiting with bated breath for Clint to exit his room and show off what he was wearing for his 'date.' Natasha and Pepper had claimed the love couch, a spot usually Steve and Tony preferred to be but it had been sadly left vacant, as Steve was propped up against the window pane and Tony had yet to make his appearance. The girls were chatting quietly amongst themselves, sometimes sneaking tiny intimate touches of fingers to visible skin. Thor had established his seat was the recliner, a seat, he claimed, was fit for a king, while Bruce, who was sporting green hair, was laid out on the floor his eyes zoned in on the TV playing the recent episode of Dora the Explorer.

"So, Clint still hasn't come out yet?" Tony entered the room, nursing yet another cup of coffee, sipping the hot beverage, he moaned with delight with the warm goodness hit his empty stomach. Tony's gaze fluttered up and from across the room, Steve's and Tony's eyes locked, he felt his body heat up and he doubted it was from the hot drink in his hand. Steve had a very intense stare, maybe it was the brightness of color, a rare blue tint that could hardly be found in nature, or maybe it was the strength and love that Tony could see peaking around the corners of his irises, either way Tony felt his heart pinch with longing.

"Nope." Pepper chirped, her eyes flicked from Steve to Tony, sensing the tension rising from the two men. "You made it just in time."

Shaking his head, Tony smirked at his assistant. "Oh goodie." He looked around the room for a place to sit, he frowned when the only available spot was the long couch, a seat full of emptiness and was wistfully still within Steve's reach. Instead of plopping down on the black leather, he leaned against the back of the couch Natasha and Pepper were situated. "So how long are we going to give him before we drag him out of the room?"

"I'm giving him ten more minutes." There was a flash of teeth and the slide of red lips as Natasha smirked up at Tony, who silently thanked the gods he wasn't on the spot like Clint, Natasha was a scary woman indeed.

"Nice to see you talking again Natty." Tony grinned, slurping his coffee.

"Yeah well, I thought it was about time to be the voice of reason once again." Natasha spoke quietly. "You boys were like chickens running around with your heads cut off. It was getting pretty ridiculous."

"'Tasha be nice." Pepper smiled, she fondly smacked her lover's arm.

"I knew you loved us." Tony grinned cheekily.

"Of course I do. You're my boys." Natasha's eyes widened for a moment, before her face rearranged back into it's usual blank expression. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"But I'm afraid we did!" Thor's voice boomed, happiness dripping from every word. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth and even his golden beard couldn't hide his enormously infectious dimples, several of the people in the room couldn't help my smile as well. "Love is the air! Though I wish my lovely Jane was here by my side."

Tony gazed into the dark liquid, swirling at the bottom of his glass. "Don't worry buddy. There is only a few more days left of being quarantined and then you can go see your bonnie lass."

"That's what I keep reminding myself." Thor's smile drooped a bit.

"Ok I gotta ask, why the hell is Bruce's hair green?" Tony questioned, motioning to the silent man with his coffee cup.

Thor perked up once again. "Bruce and the mighty Hulk have come to a compromise! It was all a misunderstanding between them but they have cleared the air so to speak. They have become good friends!"

"I wouldn't say good friends," Bruce mumbled, "just a compromise." He turned around and gazed at Tony. "I'm sorry for my behavior from earlier. I really didn't mean it."

"It's ok, no hard feelings." Tony said quietly. It was odd to hear someone apologize to him, usually he was the one to crawl on his knees, asking for forgiveness, because he was the one who always messed things up. A small smile spread across the Bruce's face before he turned back to his show.

A moment of silence had passed among the group, content to simply sit in each others company. A moment that was sadly interrupted by an unexpected, "Hey!" Pepper squeaked, Bruce jumped, and Thor's head whipped around. It seemed Natasha and Steve were the only ones unaffected as Tony had split the last of his scorching coffee down the front of his shirt. The man couldn't help my swear, "Dammit Clint," and scrabbled to yank the t-shirt away from his skin.

"I think I'm ready." The archer's voice mumbled from the darkness of the hallway.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your ass out here!" Tony set down the cup, swiping a towel from the counter, dabbing his shirt before he turned back to the archer who was standing in the middle of the room. Bruce had shut off the TV and everyone's attention was focused on the blonde's wardrobe.

"Soooo what do you think?" Clint stood, nervously fiddling with the hem of his disastrously patterned sweater. The act of anxiousness was unusual from the normally sarcastic and confident man, but right now he seemed completely out of his element and utterly uncomfortable in his ill fitted slacks that were sadly a tad too short for his lanky frame. The pants were a deep maroon which clashed unpleasantly with his patterned of mustard yellow, plum purple, and putrid green checkers spread across the middle of his torso. To finish off the the ill fated outfit he had a pair of ratty old sneakers on his feet and his hair was in a worse disarray than normal.

"This is why I like women. They are not emotionally retarded." Natasha said, straight faced. "Or fashionably inept."

Tony had momentarily forgot to clean the spill on his shirt as he stared at the blob of colours in front of him. His eyes were starting to hurt. "Let's us all be grateful Jan isn't here to see this monstrosity. I'm pretty sure she would skin you alive Clint."

"This is the best I have!" Clint said, his shoulders slouching, defeated.

"How is it you are paid handsomely by SHIELD and live with one of the richest people on earth, i.e. me, and this is the best you have?" Tony asked.

"Well most of my money goes to a donation towards the orphanage I grew up in." Clint said. "I knew this was a bad idea. Maybe I should call Coulson and tell him I can't meet up tonight?"

"That's out of the question." Steve said.

"Cap's right," Tony started, "that is not going to happen. Follow me, birdbrain, I'm sure we can find something in my closet that will fit. However, you are substantially taller than me." He grumbled quietly, straightening before he crossed over to the other side of the room, he threw his arm around Clint's shoulders, and led the way down the hall.

"I got some pants that I think will fit better." Bruce raised his hand before standing and following.

"I have do something about that hair before you leave." Natasha mumbled.

"Yes! A quest of beauty." Thor bounced up. "Clint, we shall make Son of Coul dazzle at your handsomeness!"

"Well Miss Potts, shall we makes sure they don't make too much of a mess?" Steve stood, offering his arm to the redhead.

Pepper smiled. "I thought you would never ask." She laughed, linking arms before the two trailed after the motley crew of misfits.

 <><><>

After a successfully making Clint beautiful, the Avengers had pushed the archer from the building, with a slap on the back and plenty of 'good lucks.' The man, now dressed in a casual but relax outfit looked far better than his getup from earlier, his hair had been tamed to a simple side swept style, that allowed his eyes to glow with a unrestrained happiness. The rest of his outfit was a simple white button down, sleeves rolled up to reveal his powerful forearms, slimming jet black slacks, and a pair of nice dress shoes. All in all Clint cleaned up good.

"Bring her back in one piece." Tony had said before he tossed Clint the keys to his 'Stark 4' Audi R8 before he shoved the man out and slammed the door. "Phew, well that was my good deed of the day. What's for dinner? Also I still think it's unfair he get's to go out!"

"What about pizza?" Bruce had offered. "I don't think I can wait much longer for food." He added when his stomach rumbled with hunger, placing a hand on his belly as if to comfort the starving organ. "And the only reason he get's to go out is because he has Coulson as a babysitter."

"Pizza it is then." Tony pushed off the front door, lazily making his way out of the foyer and towards the kitchen. "Jarvis, call up Antone's Pizzeria and order the usual."

"Of course, sir."

Once entering the kitchen, Tony disposed of his coffee mug in the sink, before opening the fridge and grabbing a water. He kicked the door shut before heading back to the living room. He found it odd, as he got closer, that there was hardly any noise coming from the room. Usually the Avengers were a rowdy group of individuals, except for Natasha, who's glares spoke for themselves, and Bruce when he wasn't hulking out. Tony guessed that was going to be changing now that Bruce and the Hulk had come to some sort of agreement but he didn't know what that entailed exactly since he was too busy moping the lab earlier.

Tony couldn't help but think of the conversation he had had with his assistant, when she had sat him down and spoke to him, then, before she had left she had smiled at him and petted his hair before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Pepper was an amazing woman, she always made things better, more clearer, always cleaning up his messes. Tony didn't know how she, Rhodey, or Steve, put up with him for that matter. He guessed it was one of the many mysteries of the world that would never be solved. Tony was a man who had trust issues, drank to much, and secretly looked for recognition for his accomplishments. He reveled in the feeling of someone giving him a pat of the back, genuinely amazed by his actions. He was a man who couldn't figure out why the hell Steve loved him, faults and all, and yet, somehow, Tony found that he couldn't find the thought to care and it didn't matter at all. Earlier, Pepper had made some valid points, people got hurt, it was something they had to live with and overcome, and to trust someone completely with your heart would be the most rewarding feat anyone could do. To accomplish this, Tony knew this would be the biggest step in his life, the one to meet Steve halfway, and to have something so beautiful between to people. The step to trust Steve utterly. At the end of his mind's endless rotation of thoughts, Tony found himself completely willing to do so with Steve.

Entering the living room, Tony found it empty except for the solid form of Steve Rogers, who was seated in his usual spot of the love couch. Tony frantically looked around for any other sign of life forms that could be the rest of the Avengers, but it was a fruitless search. Just because Tony had admitted to himself he could throw caution to the wind, run merrily hand-in-hand with Steve through a field of flowers, didn't mean he had to admit it out loud at that exact moment. Through his train of thought he must have made some sort of noise because he realized Steve was staring at him.

Trying to act cool despite the chaotic feelings going on inside, Tony asked, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I went to my room to grab a movie and when I came back they weren't here." Steve held up the movie he had retrieved, an old black and white classic that had been finally formatted to Blue Ray, in his grip. Tony slapped his forehead to the palm of his hand. Tony smelt several rats, it seemed the rest of the Avengers had thought it was a decent moment for Tony and Steve to finally talk. Tony had no doubt it was Pepper's and Natasha's idea that it was a nice time for the rest of the group to go for a walk.

Tony set the bottle down on the the coffee table, before plopping himself down next to Steve. There was a moment of silence between them. Tony guessed it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm sorry for earlier." He didn't need to look over to know Steve was staring at him, with wide blues eyes. "I was just scared and stupid. It was happening too fast and I-"

"No! Don't apologize or try to explain yourself. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and didn't mean to go that fast." Steve was looking ahead a tiny hint of a blush on his cheeks and Tony shuddered. He could still feel the weight of Steve's hands on his skin from the recent time in the workshop, the press of his lips, and the softness of his hair between in his fingers. Tony thoughts were cleared with the sound of Steve setting the DVD down, before, resting both hands on the outside of his thighs, his shoulders were slouching, and it was such a defeated look that Tony couldn't help but want to hug the other man.

Instead, as a first step, Tony glanced down and slowly inched his left hand near Steve's right, soon there was the lightest of touches between their fingers. Steve's fingers twitched but otherwise made no move to grasp or remove his hand. It wasn't until Tony said, "I want to try with you," that Steve's head whipped around to gazed into Tony's eyes. At that moment there was nothing said but the lacing of fingers.

"Do you really mean that?" Steve asked quietly, afraid to spook Tony away. The smaller man couldn't help but have thoughts that one day Steve would find someone better, someone who wouldn't be afraid to love or trust or hurt, but until that day Tony was going to treasure every moment he had with the old time soldier.

"Yes." Tony squeezed the fingers in his grip. "But we'll have to go slow. Very slow."

"For you, anything." There was a small smile appearing on Steve's pale lips, and Tony could see relief in his eyes and something else. Happiness. A warm tingle, starting from the tips of his fingers that Steve held, spread to wrap itself around Tony's heart. It was a feeling that Tony was starting to get use to having when he was around Steve.

Breaking eye contact, Tony pouted. "I just hope you know what you are getting into," he paused for a moment before he added, "I can be quite the handful. I'm a blanket hog-"

"It's ok I like to cuddle." Steve's smile only grew.

"I'm really messy. I just leave my clothes on the floor."

"I meticulously neat," Steve said, "but I think I'll live."

"Sometimes I can't sleep."

"Then I'll stay up and keep you company."

"I'll need constant reassurance and you have to tell me you love me everyday until I'm convinced." Tony whispered, eyes wide.

There was a moment when Steve didn't say anything but regarded Tony, squeezing his fingers, and eyes filled with such devotion it almost ached. "I love you, Tony." Before Tony could add anything else to his long list of bad habits, Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Tony's. This kiss was just like their first, a soft and gentle exploration which continued when Steve's tongue delicately swiped the bottom lip of his partner, asking for entrance. Unlike earlier where Steve had forced his way, access was granted, and the journey continued with the soft tango of tongue and lips.

They broke apart, gasping for air, foreheads planted together, eyes locked, when Tony breathed, "I love you too."


	6. Happy As A Bunch Of Clams

Tony had curled up into Steve's side, making sure the bigger man had wrapped his arm around his shoulder, when the rest of their company decided to join them. No one said anything of the fact Tony was leaning into Steve's heat, which was fine by the men in question. It seemed Pepper and Natasha might have briefed the other two not to say anything. However, it didn't stop Thor was making sidelong glances of longing, like he simply just wanted to hug the bejeezus out of them. Which was good and all but while Steve could handle a mighty Thor hug, Tony was only human without the armor. Bruce's only recognition of them was a simple smile while Pepper winked blazingly and Natasha smirked.

They movie was popped in and they were able to finish it, most of the pizza, and half of a second movie before Clint made it home. While it was particular early, it only being nine fifteen, when the archer walked through the door, it was obvious the man was on cloud nine. Clint had a bounce in his step, his hair messily sexy and his lips a shiny red, shirt untucked and wrinkled, hell he was even missing a shoe. Those weren't cheap Tony thought as the blonde SHIELD agent fluttered onto the coffee table in front of everyone, in front of the TV, a dopey grin firmly in place.

"Good night?" Tony straightened and leaned forward.

"Yeah," was the breathy reply. The archer sighed heavily, eyes bright.

"Details man! Did you do the nasty?" Tony smirked. "Kind of looks like it from where I'm sitting."

"Tony!" Steve blushed considerably, which Tony found oddly amusing since not ten hours earlier the man had almost done the same deed in Tony's workshop, a place, Tony was sure men from the forties would find fairly risque.

"So why are you home so early? Did something happen?" Pepper's worried voice spoke up, leave it to her to think of the worse, but then again she worked for Tony Stark, so it was justified.

"Magic happened." Was Clint's smooth dreamy reply.

"Do you think he's high or something?" Bruce mumbled quietly to the closest person who happened to be Thor, who also had no sense of secrecy and replied quite loudly.

"He is high on love, my friends! This is a most joyous occasion! Tell us, Clint, how did the night go?" Thor's face split with a huge grin and his eyes lighting up with a childish happiness and interest. He scooted forward in his seat, eager to hear what had transpired.

"It started off as a nightmare." Clint came back to himself, frowning a bit before he continued. "I was only allowed to leave SHILED grounds if I had five SHIELD agents escorting me and Phil. Which was a disaster because they couldn't fit in the car so we had to take the mini van." There was various groans of distaste.

"You can dress in leather chaps, have your body tatted up, look totally bad ass but once you sit in one of those it's like you automatically are wearing socks with sandles, have a Hawaiian shirt on and be bald." Tony moaned. "Hell, even I wouldn't look cool in that car. My sympathies."

"Yeah so we missed the dinner reservations, a dog attacked me, and yet somehow," at this point Clint bounced in his seat and his voice dropped to a whisper, adding to the suspense, the others leaned forward. "Phil kissed me." Clint smiled, his pearly whites on display, cheeks rosey red, and eyes crinkled with delight. He looked like a kid on Christmas, with cookies, candy canes and hundred's of presents stacked a top of each other just for him. He looked the happiest any of the others had ever seen him.

"You get this exctited over a kiss. I'd hate to see how you reacted once you guys have sex." Natasha said, then smirked. "Don't get too excited you don't want to explode too early and ruin the surprise." The room erupted with laughter, jests and teases aimed at each other, giggles and chuckles bursting from bellies, and smiles on everyone's faces.

Tony had to wonder if this was what a family really felt like. There was more affection, happiness, and comfort from this one room than there had ever been when he was growing up. It was painstakingly different compared to the mansion where it was always full of bodies but no warmth to be found from a single one. Here though, surrounded with Bruce's quiet intelligence, Thor's contagious happiness, Clint's teases and jibes, Natasha's deadly protectiveness Pepper's motherly affection, Tony truly felt apart of something. Tony felt his shoulder being squeeze lightly, looking at the huge hand engulfing it he couldn't help but turn to look at the man who the hand belonged to. Steve's eyes held a question in them, one Tony vanquished away when he buried his face into the crevasse of shoulder and chest. Steve's arm tightened around him, love pouring from the simple gesture and Tony couldn't help but feel completely at home.

 

It had been four months to the day when the Avengers had been blasted by a golden vapor in Dr. Richards lab, leaving them incapacitated and on locked down in the Avengers' Tower, a week where they had to suffer the annoying habits of each other, the Hulk, Tony's angst and the undeniably entertaining yet depressing truth of each others pasts. However, it wasn't to be said that something good hadn't come from the sparkly gas, after the week had ended Clint and Coulson had gone on their second date, one that was much more private and hardly as disastrous as the first one had been. Their second date was followed by a third and a fourth until they were completely inseparable. Sometimes if one was lucky, or unlucky depending on your point of view, one might stumble upon the two in various states of dress around the SHIELD grounds. Bruce had found a common ground with the Hulk, their deal was still unknown to anyone but to the two of them, but it wasn't unusual to see Bruce sport green hair now-a-days. Natasha and Pepper didn't change much, though one morning, the Avengers couldn't help but notice Natasha seemed in a very good mood, one where even with Clint accidentally dumping jam on her lap had hardly affected it. Tony's theory was Pepper finally put out.

As for Steve and Tony they were happy as a bunch of clams. Their first date, after the week had ended, had gone spectacularly, and since then, they had been attached at the hip, literally. Though their relationship was moving slowly, a pace both of the men were comfortable with, it didn't stop Tony from slowly but surely moving Steve's stuff into his room. It had taken Steve awhile to figure out where all his clothes were disappearing off too, but soon realized where they were buried when he noticed Tony pull out one of his shirts and put it on. It was large for the engineer, drooping over one shoulder and Tony had to keep pushing the sleeves up to his elbows while he worked.

After that Steve had asked, "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted me to move in?"

Tony had just shrugged and smiled, for once, truly and utterly happy. Tony couldn't help but feel giddy whenever Steve entered the room, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and his fingers and toes tingling. Steve had stuck to his word, when Tony would hog the blankets Steve would pull the smaller man to his chest and snuggle, or if Tony was having a night of insomnia Steve would stay up with him, drawing away while Tony drilled and hammered. The most important promise was, however, every morning Steve's first words would always be, "I love you," whether Tony was still in bed when Steve woke up or if Steve had to hunt the other man down.

However, while their relationship was going strong, they still had their ups and downs, and if there was one problem Tony had it was the fact they hadn't done it yet, you know, made love. Sure they had some pretty hot, and by hot Tony means scalding, make outs sessions with heavy, heavy petting. Tony loved how when Steve blushed it went from his cheeks down his neck to heat up his chest, or that Steve was actually particularly ticklish under his armpits, or how Steve's huge hand would encompass Tony's cock and stroke just right. Tony found that while Steve was a virgin, he made up for it with pure natural instinct, and he was really damn good at it. He could get Tony so hot and bothered with just kissing and pinching his nipples that Tony thought he was going to burst, he would become so desperate and wanton, that it made even him blush to think about it, even now, Tony could feel his cheeks heat up from thinking about Steve's hands and lips on his body. Sadly, as of now the farthest they had gotten was blowjobs. Tony couldn't remember a time ever when he wanted someone's cock up his ass so much after, Steve had unzipped his pants, and pulled out his monster cock out. Tony had licked his lips, dove right in, and while he was performing fellatio, he couldn't help but come up with some very detailed and deliciously hot sexual fantasies, that involved the super soldier's cock.

First however, after Steve's penis had had it's grand appearance, while Steve would be away having meetings with Fury, Tony would take the time to go to his room and finger himself. Despite what rumors had been floating around the SHIELD grapevines, Tony was a virgin when it came to homosexual sex. Sure he had experimented back in college, he was a pro at sucking cock, if he did say so himself, but that was where he drew the line and now he knew he had to mental and physically prepare for something as large as Steve's member entering him. He also had to find a way to convince Steve he was ready for the next step, seeing as it had only been four months since they confessed their feelings. Tony had no idea how this all went in a normal relationship, seeing as the only other serious one he had had was Pepper and that had failed, but he sure hoped it didn't mean Steve was going to wait until marriage or something. Tony knew his patience would run out by then.

So here he was, lying on his back, clothes still on and in various states of disorder, and a handy tube of lubrication by his side. Steve had left fifteen minutes ago, placing a kiss on Tony's lips, before grabbing his leather jacket and disappearing out the door. Tony had waited ten minutes to make sure he didn't come back, claiming to have forgotten something, before he wished everyone a good day, and said he was off to take a nap. Clint had looked at him suspiciously while Natasha smirked at him like she knew what he did behind closed doors, which she probably did. Not to let that little thought ruin the moment, he went to his bedroom, shut the door and grabbed the supplies from the bathroom. Sharing a bedroom and bathroom with Steve wasn't bad, however, when you were trying to hide something it became a little difficult. Tony had to tape the lube on top of the drawer so it was out of sight. Washing his hands, snatching the tube, which was a little more than half way empty (he had found this stuff to be quite useful), from the counter before he laid out on the bed.

Steve's meetings with Fury didn't always last the same time, sometimes they were only thirty minutes other times they took up to two hours, because of this Tony knew Steve could return at any moment, and thus always kept his clothes partially on just in case. He would yank his shirt up to his armpits and his pants down to his knees so he had enough slack to stick his hand between his legs. He didn't know why he felt like he had to sneak around to do this, maybe it was because, while he really, really wanted to have sex with Steve, he was a little bit scared, it was a big step after all. Tony sometimes he wanted Steve to enter the room while he had three fingers shoved up his ass, fucking himself, because then maybe Steve would get his butt into gear and remove his fingers and just ram his cock in but then Tony felt like Steve might have his feelings hurt and feel like he wasn't doing a good enough job, which was ridiculous because Steve was amazing. Either way, Tony didn't know how to bring up sex to Steve.

So until then Tony knew his fingers were just going to have to do the job. The billionaire closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, he always got a little worked up from the whole secrecy of this activity. Slowly, he trailed his fingertips down his neck, gasping as they lowered to circle his left nipple. He hadn't known he had been so sensitive here until Steve had touched him, with women he felt it was always about them, but with Steve it was about them. So he imagined it was Steve delectably long fingers catching against his nipples, hardening under his touch. He played with his left nipple, slowly rubbing harder against the nub, pinching it, rolling it between his fingers, he shuddered and moaned. Biting his lip to keep quiet he switched to the other light pink peak, calmly he licked his fingers before swiping it over his nipple and blowing lightly over it, causing him to shiver and toss his head back further into the pillow. Tony wished Steve was here, so then he could suck the pink areola into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth over point. He could feel himself get harder at the thought, his penis growing heavy with blood, gazing down he could see it flushing a deep red and there was a little bit of pre-cum coming forth from the depths of the urethra.

Tony snatched the lube from his side, flipping it open he smeared some lube onto his hand before he grasped his cock. It was a familiar feeling, the weight, width, and length nothing compared to Steve's but impressive all the same. He stroked himself a few times, imaging Steve's hand engulfing it, rubbing his thumb under the head, before he would reached further and squeezed his lightly furred balls, rolling them in his hand a few times and pressing on the spot hidden behind the sack. He moaned louder, slapping his hand over his mouth, hopefully to muffle the sound. Tony hesitatingly removed his hand from his mouth to poor more slick on to his fingers, he could feel his heart racing, thinking of what was coming next as he reached down and rub his fingertip to the opening down below. He gazed up at the ceiling, as he got use to the feeling of his fingers, petting the sphincter, before he gradually eased one finger into himself. He whimpered lightly before he lifted his head enough to watch but he was unable to see his finger disappear into himself, despite his best efforts.

It was warm inside, as he worked his first finger all the way in, followed by a second, he could feel himself squeezing, molding to his fingers and he couldn't help but moan a little more. Closing his eyes, he tried to spread his legs further apart but was unable to do so with his pants caught around his knees, he could help but to slowly tilt his hips and lightly start to ease the fingers in and out of himself. He was so caught in the moment he didn't hear the door open, or shut quickly afterwards, hear the footsteps pad across the carpet, or feel the dip in the bed beside him. Tony was only brought back from the feeling of his fingers inside him from a warm palm closing around his thigh, rubbing very close to his hard swollen dick.

Tony's eyes shot open and seeing Steve's blues staring back was enough to scare the hell out of him. "Jesus Christ!" He yelped when he yanked his fingers from the depths of his ass and tried to cover himself up all the while trying to remain in some way dignified. Steve didn't remove his hand from Tony's thigh which made it particularly difficult to pull his pants back up. So Tony pulled the blanket and sheets over to cover his lap, it however, helped little as his erect member tented the fabric, leaving little to imagine. "What the hell are you doing home?"

"I think the better question is why you decided to do this without me?" Steve calmly removed the sheets from covering Tony's groin. Tony held his breath, laying there still, as Steve gazed down at his dick, hard, leaking, and glistening from the lubrication. "Or better yet why didn't you lock the door? Anyone could have walked in and seen you this way." The bigger man let his fingers graze the other man's prize, Tony whimpered, his hips thrusting into the touch.

"I-I thought you weren't suppose to be home for another," Tony looked at the clock on the bedside table, "another thirty minutes or so."

"I wasn't but Fury had to cut the meeting short when a bunch of agents decided it was a good idea to introduce Thor to a food fight in the cafeteria." Steve smiled. "I'm guessing Thor dominated the battle."

"Of c-course he's an A-Avenger." Tony mumbled, shivering, hips still lightly lifting up and down as Steve's fingers trailed lightly up from the root of his penis to the very tip.

"And then I come home to find my boyfriend laid out on the bed, fingers up his behind." Steve continued and at this point his entire hand grasped Tony's penis, stroking tortuously up and down. Tony groaned, eyes closed tightly at the pleasure of Steve's hand on him. "What's your story?"

"S-s-stop." Tony's hand shot down to hold the other man's still, taking shuddering breaths. "I can't think when you are doing that." Tony took a moment to calm himself down, taking deep breaths, his grip tightening on Steve's hand periodically. Then he turned his face into the pillow, away from Steve, and mumbled his reply. To a normal person with normal hearing they would have needed Tony to repeat what he said, Steve who had super hearing, heard every word but ask Tony to repeat all the same. "I didn't know how to bring it up. I wanted you to make lo-love to me so I was kind of preparing myself." At this point Tony turned to face Steve before he continued, "I mean that's no winkle-dinkle stick you got there."

Steve blushed. "Well, I wanted the moment to be special and romantic. That's why had something prepared for you two weeks from now."

Tony looked up and stared fondly at the blonde, he reached up with clean hand and held the spot where the curve of Steve's head met the slope of his neck, bringing the others face down to his. "It's always special and romantic as long as I'm with you," Tony pressed his lips to Steve's, kissing him lightly before he broke away, "but I don't think I can wait another two weeks." Before kissing him again, all lips, tongue, and spit. It was messy but Tony loved every moment of it, the way Steve's tongue would shove into his mouth and tongue every nook and cranny in his mouth, when he pulled away there was a trail of saliva connecting them before it broke apart when Steve's mouth continued it's journey down Tony's neck. The soldier nipped his way down, kissing and sucking all the skin he could reach, his expedition was, however, halted by the cloth of Tony's shirt, it was ripped off easily and Steve's mouth finally reached the pink nubs of Tony's nipples. Sucking one into his mouth, fiddling with the other, his faced highlighted by the glow of the arc reactor, Steve moaned around the flesh in his mouth and Tony couldn't help my groan loudly, scrabbling for purchase on Steve's shirt while also trying to pull it off. Steve pushed back, kneeling up, he pulled his shirt up and over his head before he threw it to the ground, his muscles rippling with the simple action. Tony couldn't help but whimper, Steve's chest was heaving, his beautiful physic pronounced with sharp lines and golden skin dusted with golden hairs. Tony bit his lip as Steve carefully tugged Tony pants and boxers down his long legs, leaving him completely naked and open to Steve's viewing.

"Are we doing this?" Tony whispered as Steve situated himself between his sprawled legs, each hand planted by his head, leaving him caged by Steve's body, the weight and heat pressing in on him. Tony could see there was a massive bulge in Steve's pants and the owner couldn't help but grind himself down onto Tony's naked erection. "Are we doing this? Please tell me we are..." Tony trailed off, gasping and whining at each grinding motion of Steve's hips, the smaller man reached up and ensnarled each huge wrist in his hands, squeezing.

"Yes we are," Steve growled into his ear, "I'm going to make long, sweet, love to you, Tony." He licked the curl of Tony's ear, sucking and nipping the lobe, he turned away and saw the tube of lube sitting innocently by Tony's naked hip, he turned back to the man panting beneath him. Tony's eyes were glazed with pleasure, the black of his eyes swallowing the brown, leaving a tiny sliver of a ring. Steve twisted his wrists from Tony's clutch, before taking a hold of them and placing them on his shoulders. "If you need to hold onto something, hold here." Tony nodded shakily, clutching tightly, while Steve snatched the lube up, he coated his fingers in the clear slick in front of Tony's eyes, before he snuck his wet hand down between Tony's legs and grasped his penis. He stroked the flesh a few times before the hand inched further back, his fingers sliding between the globes of Tony's ass, finally finding the treasure of Tony's hole. His fingers rubbed back and forth over the tightly furled opening, while he whispered into Tony's ear to distract him. "Next time, I will kiss every inch of you. This time is to take the edge off." His first finger slid in nicely, Tony whimpered, clasping to Steve's shoulders like a life line, his ass opening to Steve's touches. Steve moaned into the skin of Tony's neck, feeling his fingers, one by one disappear into the depths of Tony, the tight flesh would feel wonderful around his cock, swallowing him up like he was meant to be here.

Tony was a whimper, sobbing mess, begging for more. His hips thrusting down onto the meat of Steve's fingers, his cock throbbing between his legs, full and ready to explode. "Steve please...please!" Tony reached up and bit the muscle of Steve's shoulder, wishing there would be a lasting mark there later, but sadly it would have healed by the time they were finished. "I-I don't think I can la-last much longer. I'm going to come."

"Shh." Steve hushed, bury in his face into Tony's shiny black hair. "We'll get there, don't worry." His was three fingers in now, thrusting, and stretching the sphincter of Tony's hole, slowing his exploration, he noticed a tiny nub, he rubbed it lightly before jabbing it.

"Oh god! Right there, right there!" Tony screamed, back arching, thighs shaking, and Steve watched with wonder, before he pressed against the bundle of nerves again. Tony keened, his head rocked back, throat exposed while his nails raked lines down Steve's back. "F-fuck yes!"

"What was that?" Steve questioned, amazement dripping from each word, as he spreading his fingers wide.

"Pr-prostate. A man's magic button." Tony gasped, sobbing, he buried his face back into the confines of Steve's neck, nuzzling the skin. "Keep hitting that and I will be a happy very man." He grinned. "But I don't think I'll last very long. So hurry up."

"Maybe I want you to come." Steve grinned back, stroking once more to the prostate.

Tony's whole body shivered, toes curling, and a pretty red blush dusting his cheeks. Burying his face further into Steve's neck, he whispered, "Not without you. Please?" He kissed the golden column. "I want you in me when I do." His reply was the removal of Steve's fingers, the rustle of fabric and belt hitting the floor, and the coolness of his slick covered prick, the tip tease his gaping hole, making him tremble, gasp and moan. The slide was easy when Steve sank into Tony's warmth, a snug, comforting feeling now wrapped all around his cock. It was a place he never wanted to leave and from the way Tony was squeezing him just so, then Tony didn't want to Steve to leave either. There was a moment where they didn't move, couldn't move in case them came to soon, they just panted against each others skin, relishing in the moment of becoming one for the first time.

Tony cried out, his insides stretch to accommodate Steve's hard cock, whimpering when Steve didn't move. He could feel the tightness wound in Steve's back from not thrusting, pounding him into the mattress, he could feel the press of his balls against his ass, everything over sensitize from just having Steve with him, in him. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

"I'm not." Steve groaned. His arms encircled Tony's body, clutching him in his arms, he lifted his head from the bend of Tony's neck and shoulder, gazing down at the smaller man, the moment of sweetness between them as they kissed softly. "I love you, Tony. So much."

"I love you too." Tony smiled, it briefly flickered away when Steve made the first buck of his hips, Tony's brows furrowed with pleasure as his eyes slipped closed, cherishing the feel of Steve inside him. The thrusting soon built up, becoming wild and intense, with cries and groans of pleasure filling the room, and the slapping of skin against skin. Steve's hard cock would grind deep and true into Tony's prostate, igniting pure pleasure up the spine of Tony, who had swung his legs up onto Steve's gyrating hips.

"Yes," Tony would hiss, nails digging into tan skin, "oh god! Harder!"

And Steve would answer, "Tony, you feel so good. So tight."

They made love like they fought, passion filled and love pouring from their bodies, sweat and slick, mixing, making their skin shimmer, they panted into each other mouths, gazing into the others eyes, lust and love swimming in the colors of their eyes. The light shining from the reactor hid the flaws on Tony body, but brought his beauty into clear focus before Steve's eyes. They reached apex of pleasure together, backs arching, hips meeting as Tony washed their bodies with his come, crying out as Steve made his final thrust, filling and coating the canal of Tony's insides. They stayed one as they came down from their high, shivering, gasping, touching each other. Tony had finally removed his hands from the death grip on Steve's shoulders, curling his fingers into the golden spun hair, while Steve's hands slide down the thighs of the smaller man, running up and down the man's flanks. For a moment they stayed this way, together, as their skin began to cool.

Tony whined, ass clenching down on Steve's softened member when he removed himself from Tony's heat. The blonde apologized quietly before he bundled the other man into his arms, white linen covering their sweat coated bodies. Tony's head rested on the wide stretch of Steve's chest, fingers curling in the light dusted hair there, nuzzling the skin and kissing it gently while Steve carded his fingers through sweating hair upon Tony's head.

"I love you Steve, thanks for putting up with me." Tony murmured tiredly into wet skin. He didn't hear Steve's reply but he knew he said the three wonderful words back, Tony drifted alseep with the sound of Steve's pounding heart and the warmth generating from his body. Feeling content and loved in the cradle of Steve's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see Coulson has risen from the dead and shall never be slayed because he's a kick ass motherfucker!


End file.
